


I don't want to be your girlfriend, that's for sure

by kannstdunicht



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Harry Potter, Bisexual Male Character, Cheese, Conversations, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Draco Malfoy Has Issues, Girlfriend, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), No Context, Non-Explicit Sex, Not Canon Compliant, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, One Shot, Or very little, POV Draco Malfoy, Pining Draco Malfoy, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Smoking, Songfic, Sweet Harry Potter, Why Did I Write This?, bea miller song, but only slightly - Freeform, canon compliant until after 7th year, cursing, if you look you can see the song, just a bit, yes another one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kannstdunicht/pseuds/kannstdunicht
Summary: Draco Malfoy is fucking Harry Potter. He is not in love. He isn't! Okay, maybe honesty is missing here, but his body says it easier.An argument, a conversation, and a relevation.Inspired by Bea Miller's "Girlfriend"





	I don't want to be your girlfriend, that's for sure

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of sucky, but I wrote it in like a day because I'd been wanting to use the song in a fic forever and never had inspo. Hope you like. :)

“I don’t want to be your  _ girlfriend _ !” Draco sneered, tugging on the strand of Harry’s-  _ Potter’s Potter’s Potter’s-  _ hair he had been playing with. And he knew that was another thing he shouldn’t be doing, getting _ close so close about to fall _ , but the soft strands wove around his fingers almost of their own accord.

“I wasn’t suggesting that!” Potter replied, affronted  _ and flushed and beautiful.  _ Draco sighed as he sat up from his position reclining on the blond  _ Death Eater, failure, scum scum scum. _ Potter ran a hand through his hair. “Look, all I was  _ trying  _ to say is that it might be nice to get out for once. Take a walk around London like a normal couple.”

“But we’re not!” He hissed back, more incensed and  _ he couldn’t ruin this, couldn’t let Harry know what a mess he was, couldn’t get close. _ “Look, I’m not a part of your plan, okay? I know that, so stop trying to pretend we’re more than a good fuck.” He tried to pretend that the words didn’t affect him, tried to  _ mask his feelings, take deep breaths, Draco, your emotions are a liability you can’t afford right now. _

Harry looked a little stricken, but his face hardened  _ and oh, don’t close back up on me, dear _ . “I see.” He said stiffly, making to get out of his own bed. “If you don’t mind, I have to be at the Ministry soon. I’ll text you.”  _ And that was another thing, the texting _ .

Draco couldn’t help but respond. It was what they did, after all  _ because you are enemies even in this capacity, you would do well to remember that _ . “What’s got you so defensive, huh, Potter?” He grinned as Harry whipped around to glare at him. “Got your hopes up about me doing what you want?” He sat up a little more, eyebrow raising, as the other man approached him.

“Oh, you’ll be what I want you to be tonight, Malfoy.” He had that glint in his eye that let Draco know he was going to be hard pressed to top in about five seconds.

“Really? Well, don’t get too comfortable in my skin, Potter, because you have an appointment with the Head of Muggle Relations in half an hour. Don’t worry, I mght be here when you get back.” Draco had started to knee-walk on their-  _ he didn’t live here, Potter’s _ bed towards him during their conversation, and now stood in front of him.

Potter stalked out of the room, and Draco smirked, thinking he’d won when the floo went off. “And don’t think about what I’ll be entertaining myself with while you’re gone!” He called. He smirked wider when the man  _ god, deity, prince, king _ stormed back in. “Problem?”

“Yes, you  _ absolute prat _ .” Potter hissed. “That was a floo-call with Hermione. I told her I had to postpone our meeeting today. And you had to open your big mouth.” Draco was surprised, but not displeased. He could work with this  _ could twist it to make Harry mad, forget the serenity, give in to the fight, it was easier. _

“I thought you liked my big mouth. And people hearing about what you do to me, besides.” Draco smiled innocently as Harry’s eyes flashed  _ greener than the most precious emerald and stronger than the most expensive diamond and then his mouth was opening to let out a pink tongue and Draco was fucked.  _ That was all the warning he got before Potter pushed him onto the bed and attacked him with mouth and tongue and  _ God, wasn’t that better than fists _ . It was rough and filthy and it should have felt worse but they both  _ loved it _ . Draco ignored the nagging voice telling him that he was lying, that they needed to be honest and Draco was messing it up. He fouced on what their bodies were saying, instead. Reminded himself this was all they’d ever be.  _ He’s better on his own, or would be in the morning, at least. _

After Draco had made sure that Harry  _ he was too tired to correct himself  _ was late for his next appointment as well, he fell alseep  _ which was another thing that he shouldn’t do, he should be leaving now. _ When he woke up, it was to an empty bed and the smell of something  _ that reminded him of childhood _ cooking. He got up to take a quick shower,  _ undignified and messy, _ and came back to the room to see Potter rearranging his too many knick-knacks.

“Why are you cleaning?” he asked teasingly, crossing the room to the bedside table. “Someone to impress?” Harry scratched the back of his neck, smiling in the way he hadn’t seen since Ginny.

“Yeah, actually.” Draco was winded. He knew they never said they’d be exclusive, that neither one of them were each other’s man, but he hadn’t slept with anyone else since this had started and he’d assumed Harry hadn’t, either.

“Oh.”  _ Stupid, stupid, stupid, stop hoping, stop trying. _ He sat on the bed. “Smoke?” He asked weakly, lighting his own up. Harry curiously approached, grabbing the lighter.

After a moment of awkward silence, Harry spoke up. “I made you a grilled cheese, by the way.”  _ Falling, falling, too close to the Sun, going to burn. _

“Thanks, Potter.” They sat on the bed in silence for a while, not neccicarily tense, but not as calm as it had been early in the morning.  _ He wanted to burst, wanted to spill every secret, wanted to tell Harry how much he loved him. But he couldn’t. Couldn’t lose what little bit of the man he had. _ He blew out a puff of smoke.

“Yeah, I have someone to impress.” Harry spoke again, getting right to the point from before.

“That’s fine, Potter. I get it. We were never exclusive and if you and this person are getting serious, I’ll back off. Promise.”  _ It’s not enough, no matter how much he touches me, I’m still a placeholer for someone else. Never enough. _

Harry sighed deeply, a cloud of smoke passing from his  _ lovely, lovely, want to keep them forever  _ lips. “Am I sending mixed signals?”

“What?”  _ Hope is dangerous, deadly, time to leave, protect himself, not get hurt again. _

“Do you seriously believe I’ve been fucking someone else this whole time?” He ashed instead of clarifying.  _ Is this a trap? _

“I hadn’t thought so, but if you are I’m letting you know it’s fine. Like I said, I’m not part of your plan.”  _ Breathe, Draco. _

He slipped from his seat next to Draco on the bed to stand in front of him. Harry put out his cigarette and grabbed onto both of his hands. “Draco.” Draco looked up from the floor and smiled slightly as Harry took out his own cigarette straight from his mouth. Harry took a deep breath. “You are my plan.”

It might have been from the sudden removal of the nicotine, but Draco was hearing things. “What did you just say?” He asked incredulously.  _ Can’t be, he’s deaming, or hallucinating, or maybe dead but this would be heaven and he certainly hasn’t done anything to deserve going there. _

“You heard me.” His chin was jutting out, hands trying not to clench.  _ Nervous _ . “I love you, okay?” Harry  _ Harry Harry Harry _ burst out. Draco blinked. And blinked again.  _ Love, love, love. _

“Marry me.” Draco burst out  _ and that might be too much, too far, but God, he loved this man and this man loved him and he might be crying or that could just be Harry’s mouth because now they were kissing. _

Harry laughed as he peppered Draco’s face with sloppy  _ amazing _ kisses. “How about you get me a ring first?”  _ And that wasn’t a no, it was practically a yes _ .

“Prat.”  _ Lovely, wonderful, amazing, beautiful prat.  _ “Lovely, wonderful, amazing, beautiful prat.”

And they kissed until Granger came to check on Harry becuase he’d missed all of his meetings that day, including the postponed one with her. And then they kissed some more. They could do that now.  _ They were getting married, maybe. _

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is my only posted fic with a happy ending, so it's kind of due.  
> Hope you enjoyed and that you have a great day/night. <3


End file.
